1. Field
The present application relates to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that performs washing, rinsing, and spinning cycles to remove contaminants from clothing and bedding (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) using water, detergent, and mechanical action.
The washing machine includes a tub containing wash water and a drum rotating while holding laundry. The drum rotates while being sufficiently filled with wash water such that laundry loaded therein can be soaked with wash water. The position of laundry is changed according to the operation pattern of the drum. Contaminants are removed from laundry by a chemical reaction of water and detergent or a physical force according to the position variation of laundry.
In a typical washing machine, when the drum rotates, a slight flow of wash water occurs. This is mainly caused by viscosity or friction between drum and wash water or the position change of laundry, but there is a limitation in evenly dissolving detergent in water.
Also, in order for laundry to be sufficiently soaked with water, the position change of laundry needs to be smoothly performed to allow laundry to be located at a lower part of the drum with a uniform probability. However, when a large amount of laundry exists in the drum, the position laundry is not sufficiently changed, making it difficult for laundry to be uniformly soaked. Accordingly, the drum should be operated for a longer time until the position of laundry is sufficiently changed, or should be supplied with much more water up to a higher level inside the drum.